


Coffee and Stories I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-09-30
Updated: 2001-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Coffee and Stories I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Coffee and Stories I: Boy Meets Boy by Black Coffee

"Coffee and Stories I: Boy meets boy"  
Author: Black Coffee  
Pairing: Alex Krycek/Daniel Jackson  
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers: For X-files I'd say "Piper Maru" and "Apocrypha" and for Stargate "Crystal Skull".  
Note: This is a cross-over between X-files and Stargate Sg1. I'm not very good at either show's canon yet, so please don't yell at me (or do, maybe it will help me improve...). It's part of a series to be continued.  
Disclaimer: To the people who owns the shows X-files and Stargate Sg-1 and all the characters in them: Think of it this way; it's free publicity, I don't take credit for any of the characters in this story, and I don't make any money on this bizarre little hobby. So, really, why would you sue?  
My Thanks: To Cappuccino for Beta.

* * *

The coffee was hot and tasted bitter as it hit my tongue on it's way down my throat and out my veins, but I suppose that's what you could expect from ordering such a drink at 2 am in an almost completely empty truck-stop cafe, say for a few late nights customers and two tired looking waitresses. I would guess that this particular pot had probably been on after-heat for the past four hours or so. And I could be pretty certain I would hear about it from my poor stomach tomorrow.

But, hell, I needed something warm and comfortable right now. Something that would keep me alert. Something that, no matter how much I tried to deny it, reminded me of >him<.

Daniel.

So, who is Daniel? Well, he isn't the love of my life or anything sappy like that, if that's what you thought. Nope, see that place in my heart is forever taken by a tall, slim and amazingly hard-hitting FBI agent with a perverted interest in black alien oil and an even more perverted attraction to All Things Weird which (sadly) does not seem to include me. And it is with that very last part of the sentence, that Daniel comes in to the picture.

Daniel.

Oh God, where do I start? Ok, so I met him a couple of years ago, when I was temporarily living in Chicago, and first lay eyes on him sitting across me in the bar I frequented at that time. The gay bar I frequented at that time. He was in there by himself, sipping on something pink and hideously decorated (I think it was colorful umbrellas) trying desperately to seem like he fitted in, looking for the world as if he didn't.

The bar was crowded with people, mostly middle-aged and over, who drank beer, played pool and talked quietly in the corners about their work or past lovers. That was the reason I liked going there; less chat-ups and more heavily drinking. It was a friendly, very local bar, and if all you wanted was a nice talk, someone was usually there to provide it. But if all you wanted was to just sit alone and stare at your bottle, no one would bother you. Everybody knew Peter, the bartender, and Peter knew everybody.

That was why, when I looked up from my Budweiser to meet Peter's eyes, he tilted his head in the direction of the new-comer, and raised his eye-brows slightly in a "Wanna help me out here?" kind of way. I followed his gaze, smiled to myself, and then collected my beer to go over and join the object of his gaze. Just as I was getting over there, I saw one of the guests, a heavy-set but nice-looking man I knew was named Hal, approach the new kid and ask him if he would like to dance. The kid seemed to almost choke on his straw, and then began a series of coughs and gasps, gripping the bar to keep steady while Hal worriedly looked on, the nice man that he is, eventually patting his back and telling him to draw deep breaths. As I approached them, Hal looked up and I said; "Hal, what have we told you about killing off every newcomer? It's bad for business," or something silly like that. Hal chuckled and made a gesture of "Be My Guest" (I said he was a very nice man, didn't I?) and then left the scene with a quickly spoken "See you later, kid, if you change your mind". The "kid" seemed to have finally calmed from his coughing fit, and mumbled something like "Yes, sorry, thank you..." and then turned his eyes on me.

The bluest eyes I've ever seen met mine, and I couldn't help a smile to break out at the sight of a pair of the sexiest lips I'd ever come across. The color of his face was flushed, probably due to both embarrassment and lack of air, and the skin seemed to almost glow at me. The dark blonde hair looked silky and soft, and I silently regretted the fact that it probably was too soon to reach out and run my fingers through it. He saw my smile, took it for mocking, and turned even redder. Mumbling something like "Can I please pay?" to Peter, he started putting his jacket on.

I lazily sat down on the stool beside him, put my glass down next to his and stared straight at him. He noticed my open gaze and his movements seemed to become more self-conscious, as if trying hard to remain unaffected but failing miserably at it. After taking in his blushing features for a good full minute, I took a mouthful of my beer and said;

"Hi. I'm Alex."

He finally stopped trying to get his jacket on and looked over at me, blue eyes suddenly curious, and mumbled;

"I'm Daniel."

Peter now came over to us and as the newcomer, Daniel, again asked for the check, Peter just shook his head and answered, deadly serious; "One of our straws almost caused you to choke to death. We would like to pay for everything you've had to drink this evening, sir."

And then he went back to the other side of the bar, leaving a clearly embarrassed customer behind. And me, who started to find this evening become more and more interesting. As Daniel stood up, obviously undecided as to if he should leave or say something else, I reached my hand out and placed it over his on the counter. "Want some company...Daniel?"

His hand was warm under mine, and just the feel of that soft skin against my palm was enough to send tingles throughout my body. I hadn't gone out with the intention of getting laid tonight (if that had been the case I would have gone to one of the clubs where I knew I would get some) but now as I sat looking at that flushed face, so apparent in it's lack of experience in this sort of thing, I felt the sudden need to taste those full lips and run my hand over that silky skin. I felt the need to take this young, innocent-looking man home and fuck him through my mattress. I felt myself beginning to get hard. I knew it must be showing in my face.

The object of this sudden desire, Daniel, lowered his eyes to look at my hand covering his own, as minutes of intense silence seemed to pass; questions and answers flowing openly between us, intentions being conveyed and confirmed with just the way my thumb unconsciously had began to stroke his flesh, options being pondered, life's being changed...all in just that short length of time. Then, like that, he raised his eyes to look into mine again, and said; "Okay."

That was really all that it took. Now afterwards, I marvel at how swift and easy it was, that evening which brought Daniel into my life, and me into his. A few directly spoken words, one touch, one look, and we were both gone. We left the bar together, him putting on his gloves and scarf (it was November), me pulling my leather jacket tightly around myself, pushing my fists deep into the pockets, and then off we went. We walked the snowy streets side by side, not doing a lot of talking except for me asking where we should go and he suggesting his place. After that we walked on in silence. And anticipation.

Reaching his building, we rode up the elevator and stepped into his apartment, stomping our feet and shaking the snow off our clothes. Daniel went straight into the living room and mumbled something about "lighting the fire-place", while I took the opportunity to head into the bathroom to freshen up a little. You know, in places where it counts.

As I walked into the living room, a cozy fire was lit in one corner, Daniel hunching in front of it and poking something in it, now only wearing jeans and a T-shirt. When he heard me enter, he rose from his squatted down position to look at me and ask; "Would you like something to drink?"

He sounded nervous. Probably because he was. A drink might calm him a bit.

"Sure," I therefore said. "Got any wine?"

He went into the kitchen to fetch some and I made myself at home on his couch. Looking around the room I wondered silently how long it had actually been since I had been in something even resembling a home, and then decided it had been far to long and I had better stop dwelling on it and start concentrating on what I wanted to do here tonight. Hell, if I played my cards right I might end up getting to spend the whole night in this nice, warm haven. Depending on how my host would feel about it, of course...afterwards.

Daniel came back clutching a wine bottle and two glasses, sitting himself down beside me, but not too close, and starting to pour up the beverage. As he handed me one of the glasses, I gave him a warm look as a thank you, and watch him dip into his own drink, gulping it down with less thought than the expensive wine probably demanded. Nevertheless, it still got the job done, and when he came back up for air, he looked much less tense than he had just a minute ago. I carefully sipped my own wine, barely tasting it at all. I had decided that I had enough of a nice buzz going already, and one look at my young host licking his lips made me certain that this was a night I would want to remember as vividly as possible.

Deciding that he had relaxed enough, I put down my hardly touched glass next to his empty one, and moved a bit closer to him. As my right thigh nudged at his left one, he flinched and turned his head towards me. Oh, I could drown in those amazing, wide eyes with the long, rapidly blinking, lashes. But. I would not.

I had other plans for this evening, none of them including sitting like this all night long.

Carefully, I removed his glasses and searched out every bit of his now unshielded eyes. He seemed at a loss for words, so I said them instead.

"Hey..."

His voice was low and husky, mirroring mine perfectly. "Hey."

"You know what I want to do now, don't you Daniel?"

He nodded slightly, blinked a couple of more times, and said; "Yes." Then he ducked his head away, as if in shame, and added; "I'm not very used to this."

I bit my bottom lip, sternly refusing to look away from his face, and nodded slowly. "I sort of figured that." Forcing him to meet my eyes, needing him to, I continued. "Hrm, Daniel, you do have experience of...being with a man, don't you?"

I couldn't help it. He looked too much like a scared virgin to me. I had to ask.

He blushed, but remained eye-locked. "Yes. A couple. Mostly short-term...stuff."

Honesty. Good. I like that in a one-night-stand.

"So...why were you in the bar tonight?"

He swallowed visible. "I needed to...uhm..." He seemed to have trouble finding the words. "...you know, meet s-someone...a man...I...I have never been in that bar before and thought it would be more of a pick-up bar than it turned out to be."

Letting one finger stroke his cheek, feeling the stubble there, I smiled. "Well, we're here so it can't be too far from what you wanted. Tell me, Daniel, why did you feel the need to meet 'a man' tonight?"

He didn't answer for a long moment, and I had almost given up and resumed to get on with the non-verbal activities of the night, when he took one trembling breath and said; "I do a challenging and dangerous job for a living. Sometimes I need to wind down. My superiors can't know about me going to...gay bars...so I don't do it very often. But tonight I felt that I had to."

"I'm glad," I murmured as I leaned forward to nuzzle my nose on the side of his neck, and then in his hair, sniffing like a puppy and dwelling in the clean scent of the soft strands. He gasped, and then his arms were around me, clutching me to him, needy, desperate, willing. I soothed him with words of "don't worry, babe" and "we'll take it slow" simply because he seemed to need soothing, and then we both turned in the embrace at the same time, and our lips met.

Had he asked me, I could have told him that I didn't get off that regularly either, usually due to my tough working schedule and my occasional going-underground periods, but that ever since I had seen him in the bar that night I had known that I had to have him. Tonight was about fulfilling a need in both of us.

Of course, it's a difficult task to formulate something like that when you have your tongue down another person's throat, and a lapful of said person sitting astride you on the couch, grinding his weight into you in a way that almost have you losing your mind. Feeling Daniel dry-humping me, already half way into oblivion, made me reach for my last strain of control, and suggest to him that we'd take this into the bedroom. "You lead the way," I whispered seductively.

And he did.

I was going to let him fuck me, I really was, but from the look in his eyes as he laid on the bed gasping and almost sobbing at every touch I made on his body, either with my hand or with my tongue, I sensed that he wanted it the other way around. That he had gone out this evening for that purpose only.

So I did him instead. It was unbelievably good.

I can still see him before me, the way he looked on that first night we were together, that first time that I was inside of him; the tiny gasps, the sexy whimpers he made every time I thrust into him, how he bit his lips and moaned when I took his hands and pinned them to the bed, the way he wrapped his legs around me and arched his back as my speed increased and my thrusts became harder and faster, and then, after it was over, I remember the way he lay on my chest as our breathing calmed down, and exactly what he said in that moment;

"Thank you, Alex."

I have to say that puzzled me a bit, especially since I hadn't exactly considered it as some sort of charity event from my part. "You're welcome, but I'm not doing you any favors here. I did enjoy it as well, you know."

As I spoke I let my hands draw patterns on his back, and felt him snuggle in closer to my side. His breath was coming in short, warm puffs on my sensitive skin. In that moment it felt a lot like bliss. We lay silent for another ten minutes, and then I heard him whisper; "Stay the night? Please?"

"Sure, baby," I said, stretching my body and yawning loudly, hearing him snicker. We quickly found a good, comfortable position, did some more slow kissing, and then I don't remember anything else until I woke up the next morning, alone in the bed, hearing him out in the kitchen as he made coffee which he then brought back with him into the bedroom.

"Morning." I watched him sit down on the bed, a bit cautiously, and hand me the steaming cup.

"Good morning." We sipped our coffee, in silence, me waiting for him to either ask me to leave or come back into bed with me, and him waiting for...I have no idea what. After about five long minutes, two emptied coffee cups, and at least one soaring muscle being flexed, I finally got tired of waiting and put away my cup, fixing my eyes on him. "Daniel?"

"Hmm." He seemed far away. That was no good. I wanted him right here with me, even if these were to be our last minutes together before he threw me out.

"You still with me?"

He looked up at me, seemingly a bit perplexed, and shook his head. "Yeah. Sorry. Just thinking."

I raised my eye-brows inquisitively. "Care to share?"

He studied his hands -those talented hands!- a bit more before he, to my surprise, actually proceeded to do just that. Share.

"One of my team members...at work...or rather my team leader, he doesn't know about...about me, this, about me visiting that kind of bars like last night and I just...I was just thinking that I wished I could tell him, so that maybe he would see..."

He broke off and I waited patiently for him to continue, while at the same time pondering how gorgeous he looked with his morning stubble. Edible. Highly fuckable.

He continued to talk.

"There...there is something about Ja...him that makes me think how great it would be if it was him that I could do this with...you know, the intimacy..." At this I blinked. It wasn't exactly the word I would have used to describe what we had just done. "Him and me...it could be so good, I just know it, and I want it so bad, like, almost all the time and then I get all bottled up and I feel like I'm about to burst and then I...I..."

"And that's where I come into the picture?" I said gently. He stared at me, eyes wide, and nodded.

"I need it, the closeness, the touches, and I think he is what brings that out in me and since I can't have him, I have to get it from someone else. Or I think I would go crazy. Do I make any sense at all here?"

Sharp images of one hazel-eyed FBI agent with delicately pouting lips flashed before my eyes and I slowly nodded, <Oh, you are making more sense to me than you can imagine!>, then, as the images started to become almost painful, I quickly decided that we had had too much baring of soul for now and too little of that...closeness. So I pushed the cover down and patted on the mattress. "Come here, Daniel."

He did just that and as I drew him down on top of me I mumbled "Good boy!" into his ear and kissed the tip of his nose as he settled on top of me.

We looked into each other's eyes, both searching for and finding the awakening desire in the other, knowing now that we were both a substitute for someone else, and finding that the knowledge made it all right, made it a fair trade.

And then we did it again, the closeness, and this time I was the one to wrap my legs around him and moan with every one of his movements. He came in me and I came on us and we both held each other and got to know each other's bodies again.

And that was that. That was our first night, and morning, together and that was now two years ago. We have seen each other four times since, each of them here in Chicago, each of them instigated by me, by me coming to town in some state of (danger, loneliness, fear) need to see him and to...be close...and he letting me stay with him until I'm ready to leave again, fulfilling my needs and also taking care of his own. I am pretty certain that if I didn't fulfill him in some way with my visits, he wouldn't let me in in the first place. I guess you can say that we take care of each other.

He knew I did something, well, illegal for a living. He didn't ask what. I didn't ask what goes on up in that mountain where he works, although I knew it has something to do with the military and a "Stargate".

I knew he had three PhD. He knew I had a gun.

It worked well.

Now, as I sat in that well lit-up place and looked at the rather repellent interiors of the late-night cafe, with the strong taste of too old coffee in my mouth as a mocking reminder of that first morning-coffee I had shared with Daniel, the image became almost painful. It was such a difference between that memory and the depressing place I was now sitting in. I felt astonished to find that his place, his apartment, over the years had become somewhat of a safe haven for me, a place to reenergize myself, and it amazed me to realize that I had finally found it, what I had been looking for, for so long; A home, somewhere to withdraw to when I needed it. The idea that I could come there and stay even when I knew Daniel was off on one of his strange "missions" (I was sure I could make it so that he never even knew I had been there) came to me and made me smile a little. I honestly hadn't considered that possibility before but...Yeah. That was good. A home for Alex.

Finally.

As I leaned back in the boot and closed my eyes, I let myself drift away for a few moments. It felt good, until the memories that had haunted me every night since...it...happened, started to fill my mind and drive all thoughts of sleep away from me again. Memories. Bad ones. Darkness. Silence. Locked into that missile silo. Alone. Screaming. Crying.

Dying.

It all came back to me and I choked on a whimper, as I desperately tried to go back into that place of no memories, of no dreams, that I so far only had been managing to reach with the aid of lot's and lot's of Vodka...

Damnit.

I knew what I had to do. I had to get out of there. I had to regenerate.

* * * * * *

The sound of a key being put into the lock and turned, and that of the door opening and someone stepping inside, actually had me drawing my breath in relief. Finally, something to concentrate on apart from bad dreams and near-death. I kept my posture and my eyes closed while I listened to the other person in the apartment taking his jacket off, pick up the mail on the floor, walk into the kitchen and put it and the keys into the pyramid-shaped bowl there, take something out of the refrigerator, and then, not until then, walking into the living room and loudly make a gasping sound, no doubt at the sight of me laying stretched out on his couch. I opened my eyes, stared straight at him, and said calmly;

"Hello Daniel."

"Alex!" Was he angry? No, he didn't sound angry. And it wasn't as if this was the first time I had pulled a stunt like that. "How did you know tonight was the night I came back?"

He had been away on one of those missions. I had broken in to his apartment and waited for him to come through that door. Bad Alex! He couldn't let me get away with something like that again, could he? And I knew just what I wanted my punishment to be.

At his question, I smiled suggestively, shook my head and offered him a; "lucky guess?" as an answer. Which wasn't the truth, exactly. I had known it would be either tonight or tomorrow night.

He stood firmly in the doorway, looking at me with his eyebrows furrowed and his lips pressed into a tight line. He didn't seem too upset, though. More like curious, actually. Jeez, he is such a damn...anthropologist! He should have just thrown me out on my ass. Well, maybe not literary thrown me out, but asked me politely to leave or something, anyway. It doesn't take three Phd:s to figure out I could beat him with one hand...

Since I last had seen him, he had got a haircut and put on some weight. He looked absolutely stunning. I licked my lips at the sight.

"You look good, Daniel."'

"You look a mess. What have you been doing with yourself since last time?"

He knew I wouldn't go into any details, but he still wanted some kind of answer. I had broken into his apartment and crashed down on his couch without asking his permission first. I guess fair's fair. "I was locked into a missile silo with an alien spacecraft and almost starved to death in there. Sorry if I don't smell of roses."

He snorted, obviously not believing my story, and took a mouthful of the juice he had gotten from the fridge. "I see."

"What have you been doing since last time, Danny?"

Another drink. My mouth began to water. "Let's see, I became invisible for a while and thought I had died and turned into a ghost. But it turned out I hadn't."

"That's good."

He looked me up and down, blank look on his face. I don't think I presented a very pretty sight. "So, do you want to take a shower?"

"You have no idea how much!"

The shower was refreshing, and I stayed under the hot streams of water for as long as I could. Then I stepped out into the bathroom, cleared the fog off the mirror and stood in front of it, naked and still dripping, looking at my own reflection.

Hard, lean body. Slim waist. Scars here and there, one new one on my bottom lip, courtesy of Fox Mulder. I reached up a hand and gently touched it. Mulder. Hitting. Me. Pressing me into the phone booth. His hands on my body.

Breathing near my ear. All that closed hate visible in those usually wide, open eyes. I was one of the very few who he saved that look of complete resentment for. I knew that. It shattered me every time.

And suddenly, I was hard. Painfully so. I grinned to myself and thought;>You're one sick puppy, Alex.< My heart ached that familiar ache that I just had to try and forget about if I was ever going to be able to continue on with my miserable life. Quickly drying myself off, I put on the sweats and T-shirt that Daniel had gotten out for me. Then I ran a hand through my damp hair and stepped out of the bathroom. Still with a hard-on. Still with the ache in my heart.

Daniel was in the kitchen. He was preparing something, sandwiches, and didn't hear me as I walked up behind him. When he finally did notice my presents, he spun around and exclaimed; "Don't sneak up on me like that! I hate that!"

"What, the military doesn't train you to hear people ambushing you from behind?" I replied sarcastically.

"Not in my own home, no." He then let his eyes roam over me, and nodded his approval. "Much better. The shower did you good."

"Yeah, it helped."

"Were you really locked into a silo?"

My breath caught at his sudden question, and in a blink of an eye, the pain was back again, striking out with full strength. I blinked. Once. Twice. Trying to remain calm. Not succeeding.

Daniel must have seen my distress, cause he reached out and touched my shoulder, reassuringly. "Sorry."

"That's...that's ok." I exhaled. I was safe. I was free. I was back with the living. "Did you really become invisible?"

He searched my face for a moment, nodded slowly, went to dry his hands on the towel, and then turned back to me again. Our eyes met. We both froze.

And then we were all over each other, both reacting on the exact same moment, throwing ourselves at each other. I, being the stronger one, pushed him back up against the kitchen counter, and then, since it was currently occupied with the sandwiches Daniel had been making, I dragged him sideways and proceeded to slam him into the refrigerator instead. Hard. He gasped and grabbed my hair, tugging at it painfully as we devoured each other.

At this point I had lost all control, just focusing on the marvelous feeling of him against me, the feeling that made all the bottled up pain inside me subside for just a moment, and I made a purely animal sound as I ripped his shirt open and bit down on his collarbone. He cried out. And thrust his hard flesh against mine.

He sounded just as desperate as me. As I said, we took care of each other.

It was hard and fast, a fulfilling of needs and a temporarily relief from the world outside, and a giving up of our own bodies for the other one to use. I held him up with his back against the fridge, yanking his pants down as he did the same to my sweats. He gasped something, perhaps my name, perhaps someone else's name, as I took a hold of his cock and squeezed. It felt so much like heaven to hold him like that, to feel him all warm and alive in my hand while he bucked against me and moaned out loud.

For the moment, I knew that he was all mine. It felt safe.

Sliding to my knees, I swallowed him to the root and began a sucking motion until I felt his knees starting to tremble and his breathing come in short whimpers, which was when I quickly stood up and grabbed him by the shoulders. Without warning I spun both of us around and bent him over the kitchen table, face down, hands pinned on either sides of his head. He made a sound as if he was in pain.

"Daniel..."

"Do it, Alex, go on, do it now, please, fuck me now..."

If I hadn't been out of my mind already, that would surely have driven me straight to it. I growled, grabbing the handy bottle of cooking oil I had seen on the counter earlier, and prepared him quickly, not taking nearly enough time to make sure he was ready for me. Then I entered him in one thrust, making him tense up and bite his lips to the point of bleeding. I suppose it must have hurt like hell, but his words were those of "Yes! More!" and I went on to slam into him over and over, harder than I ever had before. My hands intertwined with his on the table and with every thrust forward my mouth nudged his ear and my gasps tickled his skin.

He had his eyes closed and was panting, and I grabbed his hair roughly to keep him steady while continuing to fuck him on top of the table. I was amazed that it didn't break from our combined weight.

We were both completely gone by then, and I can't say that I honestly remember coming in him, but I must have because in the next moment I opened my eyes and I was lying on the cold floor with him in my arms, my softening cock still buried inside him.

"D-Daniel? You ok?"

At first there was no answer. >Oh God, I've killed him!< was my first panic thought. Then I felt warm breath against my neck, a small movement in my arms, and then he seemed to come to. "Mmmph...hmm, yes. You?"

"Mmm."

We lay in silence for a few seconds. I felt as if something hard and cold inside me had just melted into nothing, as if I had just exploded and was now mending the pieces back together again. I didn't want it to go away. Not yet. So I lay still. Eyes closed.

Breathing.

"Alex?"

>Not yet.<

"Alex."

"Yes."

"That was...was...Thank you!"

"You're welcome, Danny, as always."

I felt him wriggle around a little, probably only trying to get more comfortable. However, the feeling of him moving had amazing effects on my body. Daniel, ever the perceptive little bastard, noticed it as well.

He seemed to freeze for a second. I knew he must have felt me beginning to harden again, mainly due to the fact that I was still buried to the hilt inside him. Oh, and yes, I was no less surprised than he was, believe me. It usually takes me at least a good nights rest to recover from a mind-blowing orgasm like the one we had just shared. Then I felt him wriggle some more, this time with intent, and heard a soft chuckle escape him. "Alex?"

"Daniel?"

"Really, Alex?"

I sighed. I was now fully hard again, and his wriggles made my cock move inside his ass in the most delicate way. "You betcha!"

At this he laughed out loud and twisted his head to look at me, asking as innocently as could be; "You wanna take this into the living room instead?"

I nodded. We stood and walked out into the other room, me fully erect and him building up to a similar state nicely, and then we reached the couch and he pushed me down onto it and straddled my lap. I guess it should have been his turn to be on top, but we both discarded that idea pretty quickly, seeing that we were both interested in moving this along as quickly as possible and him being already prepared. With a contented sigh he impaled himself back onto me and sat like that for a moment, looking deep into my eyes and letting our chests press together. He had his arms around my neck and I had mine on his hips, and when he finally started to move up and down, he pressed his lips on mine and we melted together.

This time it was a slow, leisure rhythm, and we kept it up for what seemed like hours, moving together while trading soft kisses and whispered endearments. It felt as if we were building our souls back up from the mind-shattering explosion before in the kitchen. I felt totally relaxed, and was enjoying the feeling of him immensely.

My Daniel. My home.

As we finally felt ready to go that last length, he gradually began increasing his speed and I gripped him tighter and started to meet his thrusts with my own. We moaned as one as sweat began to appear on both our bodies, and I clutched him to me as hard as I could. I then turned sideways and changed our position so that he was now on his back on the couch with me draped over him. Saying his name over and over, I began to fuck him in earnest.

Soon he cried out and came and I was right behind him, our joint climaxes less forceful this time, and more drawn out as I watched his eyes glaze over and close when the pleasure wave hit him. It felt complete. I felt complete.

We fell asleep like that. If I had any nightmares that night, I don't remember them.

* * * * * *

End part 1

Fluffy Feedback: 

 

* * *

 

Coffee and Stories II: Boy meets another boy  
Author: Black Coffee   
Pairing: Krycek/Daniel/Blair  
Rating: NC-17  
Note: Cross-over between X-files, Stargate Sg-1 and The Sentinel  
Disclaimer: This is illegal. I don't own these characters. I am probably going straight to hell...  
Summary: Sequel to "Coffee and Stories I", written purely for my own entertainment while awaiting another M/K slash story to be Beta'd...  
Thanks to Cappuccino for beta. Let me buy you a drink some day, hon!

* * *

Coffee and Stories II: Boy meets another boy

The sound of warm milk being steamed into a fluffy shape and poured into my ordered cappuccino filled my ears and my head as I sat at the counter, waiting for the drink to be served. It was early, pre-rush-hour-traffic early, and it looked outside as if it would be a nice day today. The sun was up and had already began to warm the air and the roof of the nearby buildings. I would have said that the grass was green and the birds were singing too, but the truth was that I was sitting at a heavily trafficked corner-cafe in down-town city and even if there had been any birds outside I wouldn't have been able to hear them over the sound of that cappuccino being made.

What the fuck was I doing here anyway?

Well, I guess I could answer that with one word; Daniel.

I was still in post-silo distress and in the middle of my unwinding period, which meant I had kept a low profile workwise for the past couple of months, and, frankly, I was dying for some friendly, human contact. Not to mention a good blow-job.

So I came here. And now I was waiting for that friendly human contact to come home from the mountain where he worked and take care of his stray occasional lover.

Where the fuck was he?

* * * * * *

After sitting in that cafe for hours waiting for Daniel to show up at the apartment building across the street, I finally tired of it and of drinking all that coffee, so I asked for the check, picked up my jacket and headed over to the entrance of his building. Riding the elevator up, I reached his floor, got out and proceeded to his door. Picking the lock was easy. I had had a lot of practice, after all.

Once I was inside, I carefully closed the door and looked around. My eyes fell on the pair of shoes by the door, and my ears picked up on suspicious sounds coming from the bathroom to my right. So, Dannyboy was home? Had I been that wrongly informed? I guess I needed to check my sources better next time.

Well, no harm done, cause the sounds coming from the bathroom were those of water running in there. Ah, my sexy archeologist was taking a shower. Great.

He had no idea I was coming there. Even greater. Blow-job, here I come.

Smiling at my own unexpected luck, I quietly opened the bathroom door and stepped inside the steamy space. Behind the shower drape I could just barely make out the form of Daniel's naked body, and the smile on my face widened. Well, I had come all the way up here for this very reason, but I really had not expected to be naked with him so soon.

Greatness.

Stripping quickly, I tossed my clothes on the toilet seat and closed in on the shadow behind the drape. Yanking it open with one hard tug, I grabbed the person standing behind it hard and pulled him into a big, wet (and naked!) bear-hug. The person gasped, lost his balance, and fell into my chest. His long, dark, curly hair tickled my neck, and his unfamiliar voice rang out between the tile doors. "What the fuck, man!"

???

It took me a couple of moments for my shocked brain to realize the obvious; this wasn't Daniel! This was someone else, a strange man, taking a shower in Daniel's apartment. I had just pushed my body against his wet, naked one in an attempt to squeeze the life out of him. I stared down at him. He stared back at me. We stared at each other for a long moment, and then I quickly took a step back, letting go of his shoulders. He kept on staring.

That's when a voice was heard from the door way.

"Ehrm...guys? What...what are you doing?"

Daniel. He was home. Finally! About ten minutes to late, though. And he was staring at two naked men in his bathroom.

Oops.

* * * * * *

"What are you doing here, Alex?"

Daniel's voice was cheerful, still not hiding his amusement at the whole situation that had just occurred a couple of minutes before. "I mean, I'm happy to see you and all, but couldn't you pick up the phone just once?"

"I fucking will from now on," I murmured with a vengeful look at the closed (and locked!) bathroom door, behind which Blair (the actual name of the naked man I had humped in the shower) was finishing his shower. I had my damp clothes put on in a haze, and was now in the kitchen with an evilly giggling Daniel who was currently making me a drink of some sort. I think I needed it, too.

Daniel was just in the process of explaining Blair's presence in his shower. "We have known each other since University. He majored in the same subjects as me, and we shared room all through school. We met up again on accident, like, two weeks ago, and he is living here with me while he is in town." He gave me a meaningful look which left me in no state of wondering whether they were doing it or not. At that point I only had two questions for him; Were you screwing at university, and how long is he going to stay?

Daniel smiled sweetly. Oh God, I instantly remembered how much I had missed him. Answering only the last one of my questions and raising a teasing eye-brow at the first, he shrugged and said; "I don't know. A long time, I hope. I haven't had this much hot sex in months!"

'Too much information!' I wanted to scream. But instead I gritted my teeth the way you do when you hear something you rather wish you hadn't.

"Does >he< know he is a mere substitute for your precious Colonel?" I asked, sounding like a pouting child, and putting way more emphasize on the word "he" than I had intended to. I must have sounded like a jealous boyfriend. Which I was NOT.

Daniel eyed me curiously for a couple of seconds, and then broke out in laughter, saying; "Yes, he does, just like I know that I am a substitute for a cop named Jim and a..." Meaningful glance at me. "...FBI agent named Mulder. Right?"

"Right," I mumbled, seeing his point. Why was Daniel always right? Even when he was wrong, he was somehow right. He was NOT a substitute for Fox Mulder, if that had been the case I could have just as well gone to the nearest bar to meet someone instead of travelling all the way up here, but at the same time a substitute was EXACTLY what he was. I met his open gaze, and blushed.

"You know I am very fond of you, don't you Daniel?" I muttered while trying not to look away from those eyes. He might think that I was lying to him.

He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

"And that I came here to see >you<, not just for the sex, right?"

"Right."

We looked at each other. It felt like quite a moment, actually. A moment which was brutally interrupted by Blair-the-substitute coming into the kitchen fresh from his shower, wrapped in only a towel. Okay, so for a scientist I had to admit that he had a pretty nice body. I noticed that Daniel was also looking at it, and I suddenly felt extremely territorial, sending the long-haired intruder a look that I hoped said "Back the fuck off, hippieboy!"

Blair went straight up to Daniel and put an arm around his waist, kissing his temple. "Missed you:"

Hmm, he obviously had not seen my look. I watched as Daniel turned in the embrace and lightly kissed Blair back. Blair's eyes met mine in a way that can only be described as challenging. Okay, so maybe he HAD seen it.

Sneaky bastard.

Sneaky fucking-up-my-planned-fucking-sessions-with-blue-eyed-archeologist bastard!

The rest of the day, which I beforehand had decided would consist of me tying Daniel to the bed and only let him out for brief visits to the bathroom, was spent sitting on the living room couch, surrounded by paintings Pyramids and a various number of camel-shaped decorative objects (even the quilt had camel-patterns, I noticed), hearing Daniel talk about artifacts and other typical archeological topics, while seeing Blair enthusiastically join in on the discussion, and at the same time noticing him sneaking a possessive arm around Daniel and a "I'm fucking staying!" look at me.

I was in hell. But at the same time it was so nice to finally SEE Daniel, and felt so good to hear his voice, that I found myself relaxing in the strange company and drift off on lovely images while listening to the two of them talking. Ah, my second reason to come here. Relaxation.

Suddenly, when I had sunk deeper and deeper into the sofa and finally even closed my eyes, I felt a warm, soft hand creep up my left arm and stop there.

"Alex."'

My eyes opened. "Daniel?"

He smiled, his face mere inches from mine. Had I actually dozed off?

"Do you want to go to bed?"

>Yes!< Did he mean alone or with him or with him and...

I nodded. "Yeah." Then I shifted my eyes over his shoulder to where Blair was standing (I HAD dozed off) in only boxers and T-shirt, obviously ready for bed as well. My eyes went back to Daniel again, a questioning look in them which he could not miss.

He just took my hand and pulled on it a little, laughter appearing in his eyes again. "Come on, then."

We went into his bedroom, all three of us. I was still a bit drowsy, but starting to feel more and more awake with each step. Once inside the bedroom, Daniel turned to me and without any warning drew me into a hug, catching me off guard with the loving gesture. I immediately hugged him back and kissed his head.

"Sleepy?" he asked.

"Starting to wake up a bit," I admitted. He laughed and rubbed our groins together.

"So I feel," he said wickedly, letting his hands trail down to land on my butt, forcing our bodies into even closer contact. "Care for some good hard fucking, then?"

I think my eyes almost popped out of my skull at his innocently asked question, and I was suddenly more than awake. And, well, especially one part of my body was not only awake but also showing so much interest that every time Daniel clashed our groins together, I was afraid I would actually hurt him.

"Where is the clumsy, nervous kid I met in that bar that night a long time ago?" I mumbled into his hair, feeding on his smell, dwelling in it for a moment. I felt, rather than saw, him smile.

"You know, I think he is still in that bar."

And in a manner of speaking he was right. Since that first night two years ago, I had seen Daniel change from an insecure in-the-closet kid to a quite confident-acting man who knew his taste in sex and men and whose skills between the sheets had become pleasantly many. I'm not saying it was because of me, oh no, but maybe, maybe I had had something to do with bringing it all out in him. Of course, this confidence of his was limited to his private life. As far as I knew, he had not told his Colonel-slash-object-of-undying-love about, well, any of the above. Poor man. The colonel, that is...

I remained standing by the foot of the bed, looking down on the scenery. "So?" I asked. "How is this going to work?"

"Well," Daniel said casually. "Either you take a couple of pillows and sleep on the couch, or you climb into bed with Blair and me."

Oooo-kay. If those were my options and that was the clearly horny state of my body, then I guess the decision had been made already. I got in. The bed.

What was Blair doing this whole time? Well, I couldn't tell you. For the moment I was so totally concentrated on my Daniel finally inviting me to bed, that Hippieboy could be jerking himself off for all I knew.

Greeted by a satisfied smile from Daniel and a wouldn't-the-couch-be-a-better-choice look from Blair, I soon was laying curled up next to Daniel, with Blair mirroring my position on the blonde-haired man's other side. We lay like that, close, for probably ten minutes, before anyone moved.

Daniel started to slowly, very slowly, trail one hand down my stomach and thigh, and I was feeling very smug indeed until I realized he was doing the same thing to Curly. Aha, so that WAS what the sneaky little scientist had in mind. Menage-a-trois, doctor?

Still a bit indecisive, but definitely warming to the idea in...all sorts of places, I resumed to just lie back for a while and see what the good doctor would do next. Feeling warm pressure slide back up my leg and land on top of my hardening groin area, my reservations all but crumbled to the ground by an over-whelming feeling of "Must...have...him", and I opened my mouth and moaned out loud. Embarrassingly needy.

Over on the right, I heard Blair gasp as well in yet another confirmation that Daniel wasn't going to leave anyone of us out of this. His intentions were pretty damn clear. And, as both me and Blair turned and reached for him at the same time, ours were too.

Blair and I dove for his mouth simultaneously, which meant that we collided and almost ended up kissing each other instead but managed to avoid it by a fraction of an inch. The feeling of two hot breaths on my face instead of one wasn't a bad experience at all actually, but I still did expect for us to stay clear of each other and concentrate on Daniel instead. I guess he had the same idea, 'cause after a quick look of mutual agreement we spent about ten minutes feasting on said archeologist's skin, both of us taking turns in licking at certain areas, switching between lapping gently and gnawing greedily. I don't think Daniel was able to string together even two words after we were done, practically melting into the double attention. He did make a lot of moaning and sobbing sounds though, with an occasional "please" thrown in here and there. Ah. Lovely. He also tried a couple of times to force Blair's and my hands to touch each other, but for the moment the two of us were a hundred percent happy just feeding on Daniel. After groaning some complaint about our lack of cooperation, he finally gave up and just took what he got. Which was, I have to admit, a lot for a guy of Danny's size. But I reckoned he could survive it.

I started to enjoy it more and more actually, this three-way-oral session, and I think Blair did too because the next time I threw him a quick look he had this hungry look in his eyes. And then his eyes met mine. The hunger not fading.

Hmm. His eyes were pretty sexy. When you thought about it.

And I did.

So, making a conscious decision, I let go of my restrictions, call it a heat of the passion moment or something, and the next time Blair bent forward to capture the whimpering Daniel's left nipple between his teeth, I stroked a hand over his hair and leaned over to kiss his neck. I felt him tense under my hand, and then I kissed his neck again and he moaned and put even more pressure on Daniel's chest.

The heat in the room increased significantly after that.

Soon there were hands and tongues and lips everywhere, all taking and giving equally and indiscriminately. And let me tell you; it felt GOOD. After some more of this heavy petting and lustful foreplay, I think we all felt ready to take it further.

"Lie on your back," Daniel murmured into my ear and I immediately obeyed. Once in position, I gripped the bed sheets and waited.

This was it. This was what I had come all the way to Chicago, in a god-awful blast of summer-heat and humidity, for; To get my soul sucked right out of my spine and then carefully poured back in again. Redefined. Healed.

He took one long look into my face with those searching eyes, saw it all written there, and went down on me.

I shouted out. And felt him smile around my cock.

And then, as I almost thought it couldn't possibly get any better, I felt another pair of lips going to work on my dick. Two tongues licking up my shaft, two hot breaths tickling the hair on my inner thighs, two wet mouths taking turns swallowing me down the root. I was beyond myself. Driven completely, totally, wildly out of my DAMN MIND. And I didn't even have the breath left in my lungs to keep screaming. So I just trashed and trembled and made embarrassing gurgling sounds.

Like you do. While slowly being killed.

Somehow I still summoned up enough coordination to force my head up and make my eyes fix on the activity going on down the bed.

Son of a fucking bitch!

Have you ever had the pleasure to watch two gorgeous, hungry and incredibly talented scientists simultaneously lick, bite and suck on your dick, occasional pausing to deep-kiss each other, and then going back to work on you again? If you have; Consider yourself blessed!

I did.

My orgasm must have been one of the most powerful ones I've ever had, and I actually blackened out from the sheer force of it. When I came to again, a wide, silly grin plastered on my face, it was to the lovely view of Daniel right there on the bed beside me, on his hands and knees, sweating and gripping the sheets, while being thoroughly fucked by an equally sweating and groaning Blair. I saw in amazement how they rocked together, their rhythm increasing as both reached climax before my eyes, Daniel being the first one to arch his back, spasm a couple of times and cry out, dragging Blair right with him over the edge. It was beautiful beyond description, to have this erotic scene played out before you while being in a post-orgasmic daze yourself at the same time.

I moaned in unison with the two of them, feeling the bed dip as they fell forward onto it and cuddled up together in each other's arms. Daniel stroked Blair's long hair, and I heard him whisper "You're incredible" while the other man drifted off into sleep. I decided to join them in happy dreamland myself, and dozed off in mere seconds after feeling Daniel use his last strength to pull me closer and wrap his arm around me.

* * * * * *

I woke up the next morning in Daniel's bed, with a naked Blair snuggled up next to me (I'm not going to tell you were I felt his morning erection poke my flesh), and owner of said bed nowhere to be seen.

That was kind of weird. To tell you the truth.

Seeing that I had no other choice, I woke Blair up with a rough shaking of his shoulders and, as he dragged his caffeine-craving body out into the kitchen (apparently all scientists are the same in that area), I hit the shower.

Letting thoughts of last night flow over me the same way the warm water flowed down my back, I couldn't help but wondering if it would ever happen like that again. Not that I would mind if Blair left today and I could have Daniel all by myself again, but, somehow, I felt a momentary pang of regret at the thought. As if I wanted him to stay. >As if one lover in bed isn't enough for you anymore, you pervert,< I chastised myself. While feeling my erection swell at the same time.

Uh-uh.

Finishing the shower, I stepped out and into the kitchen where Blair had made breakfast and was currently sipping on his life-dependant coffee cup and reading the newspaper. Without a word he handed me a hand-written note which I read with a frown forming on my face.

It said; >Morning children. Gone into work. Will be home later tonight, please keep the bed warm and the place tidy. Love, D.<

Hmm, so at least that part of this little triplet wanted a repetition of last nights events this evening. Now it was up to the other two parts to decide if that was on the schedule.

And Blair had obviously read the note too, before handing it to me. I carefully sat down at the table opposite him and eyed him wearily. He turned a page in the paper and continued to read, apparently unperturbed. Shit. What the hell did that mean?

I reached for a toasted bread and a coffee cup. We ate in silence.

* * * * *

My life had been so screwed up lately, that it didn't even occur to me to be bored. I spent the day slowly moving around Daniel's apartment, looking at the photos on the wall (especially one where a sun-tanned and delicious-looking Daniel sat on a rock and looking out over what was probably some famous lake), and sitting at the kitchen table, going through 11 months issues of "Homemaker's Guide". Woaw, I had no idea how much difference a wall color could make in your life!

Blair had left the apartment after breakfast, and around noon I had accepted the fact that he would not come back. That was fine, I knew a lot of ways to make Daniel forget all about Curly.

I had lunch by myself. Reading the milk carton five times. At about 4 pm, Blair suddenly appeared in the front door. I stared at him. He stared back. Then he offered a brief head nod and a "Hey, man" and I graciously returned it. Then I smiled to myself as he continued to hang up his jacket and kick off his shoes. It was, after all, going to make Daniel happy to see both of us here when he came home. Anything for Daniel.

Of course, the ambitious bastard didn't come home. As afternoon passed into evening and night, Blair and I realized that we might have to go to bed without Daniel this night. Who knew, he could be gone all night. It wouldn't be the first time.

I guess we both considered the sofa option, but both of us also realized that whoever got the bed would be the one to be in it when Daniel eventually did come home, so that made any couch-related options out of the question. Without even discussing it, we mutually agreed that both got the bed. Which consequentially meant that we were going to sleep together. Make that going to sleep together AGAIN. But this time, thanks to our apparently workaholic host, there would be no Daniel in the middle to keep us busy from feeling strange about it. It was awkward to say the least. We got undressed in front of each other without looking anywhere but straight ahead, trying to seem casual and comfortable with the other one's presence. Then we turned out the light and got into bed.

Yes, it was awkward. Yet, judging by the rapid growth of my erection under the covers, I got off on awkwardness. Huh. Who knew?

Laying side by side in the dark we both listened to see if the other one had fallen asleep yet. After probably a half-an-hour of this, I felt a movement beside me, and suddenly saw blue eyes peer at me from under the covers.

"Hey, listen, do you wanna...talk or something? I can't sleep."

"Me either," I sighed and turned to face him, making sure none of my private parts were showing. We were so totally acting like fucking prudes, as if he hadn't had my dick down his throat just last night, and I was slowly growing tired of it. Plus, I was getting more and more horny. Why couldn't Daniel HURRY UP getting home?

"So?" I said while trying desperately NOT to think about soft lips on my skin and long hair tickling my thighs. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"How about...this, us, our situation here?"

>Shit!<

"Ok. What about it?"

Blair paused for a second, making me wait for his answer, then said; "What should we do about it? I mean, I think we both know what Daniel wants but...what do you want?"

Uh-uh. Number of different three-way sex images in my mind suddenly increasing drastically!

"I...uh...what do you want?"

He pondered this and, obviously being a braver man than me, he said; "I want to. A lot."

And then he smiled. And the last of my sensible, rational mind went out the window. Or, maybe, finally kicked in.

I pounced.

He seemed a bit surprised at finding me suddenly above him, pinning him down into the mattress and trying to kiss him senseless, but he soon recovered and gave back as good as he got. He must have been just as horny as I was, which meant that we were both simply dying for it. We rolled around on the bed, sheets and covers thrown aside in the pursuit of MORE SKIN, and we kissed and gasped and made pathetic whimpering sounds as if we were both dying from thirst. Which, in a way, was exactly what it felt like.

I managed to get on top of him again, with difficulty (man, can that scientist wriggle), and pinned his hands above his head, exposing that delicious chest that I just had to lick all over.

"Now it's my turn," I managed to growl out before I started to kiss my way down his body.

He seemed to get my point and remained very still, hands still over his head, as I reached his groin area and started lapping at it. At that point I wasn't even sure if he was still breathing. Then I engulfed his cock in my mouth and swallowed it all the way down, and he screamed right out. So I guess he must have found his breath after all.

Working him like a starving man, I made him scream a couple of more times, before I let him slip out from my mouth. Then he was hollering out again, or rather, cursed out a few obscenities and threats about what would happen to me once I was in hell where I ultimately belonged, and I listened to him for a while with a smile on my probably pretty swollen mouth, before I went down on him again. This time to actually finish what I had started. The obscenities and threats to my life stopped, and now it sounded like he compared me to God or, maybe, saw God. Whichever was fine with me, I just wanted to taste him by then.

And it was exactly at that moment that we heard a noise from the bedroom door, and an amused sounding voice say; "Well, well, well. Nice to see you two kids have gotten along while I've been gone."

Daniel.

Oh fuck.

I couldn't even begin to imagine what we looked like from where he was standing, dressed in T-shirt and boxers, and leaning casually against the door frame.

Not ten feet away from him, on the messed up bed, Blair was lying naked on his back, hands gripping the headboard, face flushed with excitement and lips swollen from kisses. Down by his groin I stood on all fours, equally naked, butt in the air and sucking greedily on the cock in my mouth, my lips probably even more bruised that Blair's. We had both frozen in our position and were now staring back at him.

And that's when Blair finally came, crying out like a dying animal, and splashing most of my face and hair with spurt after spurt of his cum. The moment seemed to last forever, before he sank back and gazed up at me with a confused look in his wide eyes. He seemed to have come just from the fact that Daniel had caught us. My mouth hadn't even been on him properly at the time. How kinky is that?

I couldn't help myself. I burst out laughing.

"W-we...welcome...home...Daniel..." I gasped out in between fits of amusement, and it didn't take long for Daniel to follow me. He covered his face and leaned against the wall as he chuckled, and I rested my forehead against Blair's thigh as my giggles continued.

Only Blair himself didn't seem to get what was so funny, but it could be because he was still somewhat dazed after his orgasm. Still coming down from it. Still clutching the headboard convulsively.

"H-hey...guys? What...what...?"

I scooted up the bed and gave him a quick kiss that shut him up. Then I sat back on my heels and glanced over at Daniel with what I hoped was a very seductive look. "Hey, baby...Wanna get over here?" I think I even wriggled my eye-brows at him. Or was that my butt?

Daniel seemed to have another fit of the giggles, surely it had nothing to do with my attempt at sexiness, but then he calmed himself down and sat on the bed, facing me, beginning to look less amused and more...oh my!

We kissed.

Our hands were in the other's hair, messing it up, forcing out lips together even more firmly until Daniel finally opened up and we sank into each other. Deep, slow, sensual. Pressure. Hands. Stroking. Tongues. Meeting.

And all during the kiss, Blair was watching us from where he lay, his gaze burning hot on our skin, his small gasps of consent making us work the other's mouth even deeper.

It was pure heat and raw sexual intentions and voyeurism melting itself into a fore-play of which likeness I couldn't remember experiencing before. When we came up for air again, all of Daniel's clothes were gone or ripped, and I had somehow ended up with three vicious claw-mark on my left shoulder.

We stared at each other. Blair stared at us. We were all panting hard.

>This is going to be FUN!< I remembered thinking before I was attacked and >pinned down by a blue-eyed, blonde-haired and highly motivated archeologist >with an erection only matched in desperation by my own.

>FUN!<

I felt his smooth, silky chest slide over me, up and down, a couple of times, before he stopped just when his face was in line with mine, staring into my, probably, openly lustful eyes. He had my hands held down on either side of my head by forcefully gripping my wrists, and I let him. Because, I could easily have flipped him off me. You know. Had I wanted to.

Instead I smiled up at him and said in a cocky voice; "Did you have a nice day at the office, dear?"

He growled. Daniel. The gentle, well-articulated, soft-spoken Daniel Jackson growled at me. And then he said; "Yes. Now be quiet or I won't fuck that hot ass of yours like you want me to."

I bit my lip as hard as I could, just to keep myself from coming. Now, wouldn't THAT be embarrassing beyond words. Keeping my voice calm, I asked; "And exactly how do I want you to fuck me?"

He growled at me again. I've never actually heard a human being make a sound like that before. I've heard dogs do it, though. Bitches in heat.

>Don't come, don't come, don't come...<

"You want me to bend you over and slam into you until you scream for mercy."

Ok. So this time the only thing that kept me from ending this party too fast was the thought that he might not fulfill his promise if I did. You all may think right now that I am overreacting, but then clearly you've never had a hot-and-dirty Daniel Jackson panting threats in your ear. You'd BETTER not have!

I tried to sound as cool and calm as you can on the brink of exploding. "And what if I don't want you to do that?"

"Then I will get Blair to hold you down while I fuck you, and then we will take turns until you've learned your lesson."

Hmm. The image of the two scientists taking turns in doing me while I begged for mercy almost had me pondering to feign putting up a fight, but I decided not to for fear he might go into nice-and-worried scientist mood. Right now, that scared me more than his threats did. Somehow I felt pretty certain that letting two naked anthropologists hold me down on a bed would not put me in any immediate mortal danger.

I sniped back. "Give it your best shot, geek!"

And he did.

********

To be continued in part III...

Feedback will be very much appreciated and contemplated over a nice cup of coffee: 

 

* * *

 

Author: Black Coffee   
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Krycek/other  
Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah blah. I don't make any money etc. etc. The characters belong to Chris Carter yada yada yada.  
Spoilers: Takes place between "Apocrypha" and "Tunguska", which is where I feel that Alex truly starts to change into the complicated character that he is. A crossover with "Stargate Sg1", but in this part there really aren't very many spoilers for that show, unless you count the fact that Daniel likes coffee as one...  
Archive: Hell yes, just let me know...  
Summary: Alex needs Daniel, but for once Daniel is unable to help him out...  
Note: Thanks to Cappuccino for Beta. As usual. Kisses.

* * *

Coffee and Stories III  
Boy breaks up with boy

"Tell me about him."

My statement seemed to confuse him. "Who? Jack?"

"Tell me how you got together."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I didn't answer, just stared at him hard, and he sighed and began to tell me.

* * * * *

Three months earlier.

Friday night and Daniel was enjoying some...artifacts (he wouldn't give me any details of what kind of artifacts we were talking about here) and apparently indulging himself in the work, as his superior officer Colonel Jack O'Neill stormed into the office unannounced and furious. >He< in turn had spent the last couple of hours going over reports concerning the use of weapons on field missions. Again, remember that this was Friday night, ladies and gentlemen.

Par-tay!

Schees...

"Daniel!" The Colonel burst into the room and slammed the door shut behind him with a loud bang that made two valuable Egyptian vases and one Elvis Presley pencil-sharpener fall down and shatter across the floor.

"Jack! Watch what you..."

"What the hell is this?"

Jack was waving a couple of papers in front of him, staring at Daniel with eyes that promised all hell if he didn't give him an answer that would satisfy him.

"W-what..."

Jack's face was only an inch from Daniel's, and it was showing visible signs of aggression. Such as fierce eyes and cheeks slowly turning into an (extreme) and rapidly darkening shade of red.

Daniel, still uncertain what was causing this outburst of anger, tried to get a look at what the papers were, when the Colonel threw them at him and relieved him of his wonder,

"It's documents, in your writing, claiming that carrying weapons on mission, any missions, is NOT NECESSARY!"

"Look, Jack, if you let me explain..."

"No Daniel, what the hell is wrong with you? Do you want us to have to explain why we need weapons when we go on missions now? Aren't we under enough pressure you think?" (I am pretty sure more was actually said on this subject but, again, Daniel held back on some of the details.)

"Jack, you have to understand..."

"Understand what Daniel? Understand exactly WHAT?"

"Jack I don't mean that we shouldn't be able to..."

"Well that's the impression I got when I read this crap!"

Daniel, now growing tired of being cut off every time he tried to explain, bent down to take up a couple of the papers from the floor and threw them back at his superior officer.

"Jack, you asshole, you can't just storm in here and start yelling at me for no..."

"Yes I can, Daniel! I can and I am so just cut the crap!"

"This is my office and I can have you thrown..."

Daniel's indignant voice was abruptly cut off when one of Jack's hands came out and gave his shoulder a strong push. Daniel, being totally unprepared (at least that's the explanation that he gave me) lost balance and fell back, slamming into the wall behind him. Hard. In the fall he managed to take the coffee pot with him and effectively got burnt by the hot drink as the pot shattered and its contents was poured out all over the floor.

Daniel landed on his butt, dumbstruck, glasses thrown off, and he cried in anguish when the hot water hit his skin. In an instant, Jack was next to him, the offending documents all forgotten, and he carefully touched Daniel's face in an attempt to estimate how badly hurt he was.

"Daniel! God, Daniel, are you hurt? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Daniel had recovered from his initial shock, and tried to push the other man away.

"Get the hell away from me! You bastard!"

But Jack didn't let go, just kept trying to look Daniel's body over with hands and eyes. "I didn't mean to push you, I'm sorry Daniel, tell me where it hurts!"

Daniel sat back and sighed. He looked at Jack, pouting, and held his hand out. "I think I got burnt by the damn coffee."

Jack took the reddening hand and stroked it a couple of times, looking straight into Daniel's eyes. Then he kissed it. The hand.

"J-Jack..."

Jack still didn't let go of his eyes or the grip he had on his hand. "I'm sorry, Daniel," he whispered again.

Daniel began to shake. He was suddenly scared out of his mind that all the feelings he had had bottled up for so long would suddenly flow over and show in his face as he looked at the other man. He tried to withdraw his hand, but Jack wouldn't let go.

"Daniel."

The voice was low and steady, but there was a sea of questions visible behind Jack's eyes, and Daniel knew perfectly well what the answer was. He reached out his other, unharmed, hand and placed a pair of trembling fingers against Jack's lips.

"Jack, I..."

Jack removed the fingers from his lips and leaned forward. Daniel inhaled sharply, and then they were kissing. It took only a couple of seconds for the kiss to deepen and become desperate, and both men were soon clutching at the other one, hands tangling in hair, mouths open and tongues pushing forward, sliding together. They were both moaning. When they finally parted, blue eyes met brown, and then they fell into one another again, sliding the last bit down the wall and landing on the hard floor of Daniel's office.

Drinking each other in. Melting into one another.

They made love for the first time on that floor. It was dangerous, passionate and desperate. It was also tender, sweet, gentle and loving. It was everything. When it was over they walked out on weak legs, got into their cars and drove home. They did not go back to work for two days.

By then Daniel's hand was already beginning to heal.

* * * * * *

An outdoor cafe somewhere in Washington DC. Present time.

"Can I get you anything, sir?"

I looked up at the questioning eyes of the waitress and nodded as I said; "Coffee, please."

She turned to look at the other man sitting at my table. "And you, sir?"

"Just coffee for me too, thanks."

The waitress made some quick notes in her pad, probably saying something like "2 plain cof. for amazingly cheap lunch guests at table 14 - make sure to spit in it!" or something to that affect, before she wandered off towards the kitchen area, leaving the two of us to look at each other over the cafe table. I smiled at my companion, and took my sunglasses off my face to get a better look at him.

"It's great to see you, Daniel!"

The blue eyes across the table lit up and blinked at me. "Yeah, great to see you too, Alex. It's been a while."

Four months, to be exact.

"Yeah."

"What have you done since I last saw you?"

I shrugged. "This and that."

"Yeah." He lowered his eyes to the tablecloth. "Me too."

Actually I hadn't really done anything the last couple of weeks apart from laying low and staying out of the way. After my last visit to Daniel's place, claiming some of my soul back in that bed of his, I had pretty much decided that my life needed to change, or I needed to change, or something needed to be changed in one way or the other. That...experience in the missile silo had me reevaluate some things, had turned me inside out actually, and I still needed to make sense of it. What I was. What I should do next.

I had thought a lot about Mulder.

Mulder.

Although I didn't really understand in which direction I was now heading, I did know that it would in some way involve Fox Mulder. I had already taken small steps towards contacting him, sending him information that I knew he could use against the people who had...done that to me. Locked me in that place.

No matter how confused I was, I knew that I needed to make those men who had tried to destroy me, and who I had previously worked for, pay for what they had done and pay good. That was what I really needed, and I couldn't do that without the help of Mulder. He might hate me but we now shared the same goal in life, maybe for the first time since we had met; to expose the traitors.

To destroy the destroyers.

Maybe that was the direction in which I was heading, towards a quest for revenge, working solely on my own, making my own truths and my own goals.

No more double agent. No more hired assassin.

No more.

But somehow I knew that no matter how determined I was, I would end up staring down a gun barrel with Mulder on the other end of it one of these days. Or maybe the other way around. There was no escaping it. Call it fate or whatever you want, but I would never be able to let go of him. I would always seek him out and try to get him to listen to me, knowing that he would never hear me, not truly, and then we would be back to where we started again. Oh, hell, I guess there could be worse men than Mulder to have as your nemesis in life. At least he was devoted to the cause.

At least he would always stay the same, no matter how much I changed.

A month after my last visit, and a month into my soul searching, Daniel managed to get a message through to me that I should contact him.

I did. Eager to hear his voice.

It was just that what he wanted to tell me was not that he wanted to meet in a neutral place where he could suck all the tension out from my body through my dick, which was what I was secretly wishing for him to say, but something completely different.

He called me to break up with me.

Just like that.

Don't get me wrong. I never fell in love with Daniel during our long period of short encounters, but I had started to depend on him somewhat; depend on him being there to release me from my tension when I was all strung out, and to just be...my Daniel. My constant in a chaotic world. That was all I wanted.

I guess it wasn't enough for him.

I remember the pain in his voice as he tried to answer my, now rather harsh, questions.

"Why, Daniel? Why can't you see me any more?"

"I never said I couldn't see you, Alex. I just can't...>see< you."

Oh. Well, that made it much clearer.

"But why?"

I could picture him so vividly right then, clutching the phone to his ear, pinching his nose where the glasses pressed against it, his eyes closed in concentration. Wanting to make me understand. "I...I just...I have started seeing someone else."

I was just about to inquire into who and how, and why he couldn't just divide his time between me and whoever this someone else was, when suddenly I got it. I mean, I GOT it.

"Oh," I said.

"Yeah." He was frowning. I could hear him do it over the phone. He was wondering what else I would say to this revelation. If I was going to explode. He wasn't scared, just wondering. Daniel is the only one I know who isn't afraid of me. I mean, ever.

I sat down heavily with the phone almost dropping out of my hand before I got a tighter hold of it. "Jack?" I asked.

"Jack." He confirmed.

I closed my eyes. There was a long moment of silence, and suddenly the distance between us seemed much longer than that between New York and Colorado. Much, much longer.

"So is the sweet old Colonel there with you right now?" I couldn't help it. I had to ask, wincing at the bitterness in my voice.

"No." He sounded a little put off. "Why? Fancy another threesome?"

I made a face he could not see over the phone and said, "Foursome actually. I could bring my hurt ego along with me."

There was a moment of silence on the other end, and then Daniel cleared his throat. "We never made any promises to each other, Alex."

"I know that." I did. It just didn't make it any easier. "I just miss you, Daniel."

I heard him draw a breath. "God, Alex, I miss you too. But...Jack and I..."

"I know! I know." I tried to make my voice as soft as I could. No need to make him feel any worse about this. "I am happy for you, Daniel. Believe me, I am."

His next words stunned me.

"If it wasn't for Jack I would never let you go."

It was my turn to draw a deep breath and pause for a moment. "Daniel, that's...I..."

"I gotta go, Alex." He sounded in a hurry to finish the call. "Take care."

"Daniel..."

"I love you!" The words came out fast, and then there was a detectable 'click' and the phone went dead.

"Daniel!"

He was already gone, having hung up on me before I could tell him...what? How much I loved him? That he couldn't just leave me like that? It was like the man had said; We never made any promises to each other. I had no claims to make, no arguments to use on him. It was his decision.

Daniel.

My Daniel.

I sat with the phone in my hand for a long time, staring at the wall, trying not to feel rejected. Then I slowly put the phone back down and closed my eyes.

That had all happened three months ago, and here we were now, sitting together in a cafe in Washington DC, where we had agreed to meet on account of both of us accidentally being there at the same time.

Our eyes were locked over the table, messages of care and happiness and sadness flowing between us. Happiness about seeing each other again. Sadness about having to separate again so soon. Care.

Endless and unyielding.

He finally lowered his eyes and, staring down at the tablecloth, said,

"Jack is here too. He thinks I am at a museum right now."

"A museum?"

He nodded. "The only way I knew he wouldn't insist on coming with me. I...I had to see you."

We looked at each other in another moment of silence and understanding. I had needed to see him too, my Daniel, but now as I sat across from him and heard him talk, I couldn't help but wonder why I had come. It was over. We were over. We might still care for each other, but what I really needed from him, he could no longer give me.

It was at that moment that we were interrupted by the waiter, though not the female one who had taken our orders earlier. This one was very male, and he was carrying a tray with our coffee, which he put down on the table. As I casually glanced up at him, surprisingly blue eyes and a warm smile met me. Before even thinking about it, I smiled back and his eyes instantly turned sympathetic and switched over to Daniel and then back to me.

>Jeez, I must look like a total wreck,< I thought when I saw the way this >waiter was looking at me. >Everything I'm feeling must be showing in my >face.<

But before I had time to disguise my emotions into something more neutral, the waiter was already tending another table. I couldn't help but throw him an extra look. The man was stunningly good-looking. He was all smooth skin and blue eyes framed by long lashes and dark hair, and his body was...definitely worth checking out.

While I was busy doing exactly that, I failed to notice the waiter had turned back again and was now looking at me looking at him.

Whoops! Busted. The waiter gave me a breath-taking smile, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

I turned my eyes back to Daniel again, a bit at a loss as to where we had been. Oh. Right. Jack.

"Tell me about him."

My statement seemed to confuse him. "Who? Jack?"

"Tell me how you got together."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

I didn't answer, just stared at him hard, and he sighed and began to tell me.

* * * * *

After telling me the whole story, Daniel paused for a while and then looked up to meet my eyes. "I have to go," he said a bit hesitantly.

I nodded. Yes, he did. "Yes, you do."

And with that the man I had come to depend upon stood and turned away from me. Walked away from me.

Just like that.

"Everything okay, sir?"

The handsome waiter was back. Looking at the direction where Daniel disappeared to, he turned to me and innocently asked,

"Your friend left?"

I looked at him for two seconds, blue eyes framed by sinfully long dark eyelashes, and then just shrugged my shoulders and said while pulling out a pack of cigarettes,

"Yeah. Seems like it, doesn't it?"

A hand was reached out towards me, chivalry offering me a lighter.

"Light, sir?"

He lit my cigarette for me. My hand instinctively took a hold of his to steady the flame as I leaned into it, lighting my cigarette and drawing in a breath.

"Thank you," I said as I blew out a puff of smoke and let go of his hand. His eyes met mine again, and dammit but wasn't there a...spark of something there? Or...was I completely off? I nodded my head as a thank you again, and he gave me a wink and then turned around. As I watched him walk away, I couldn't help noticing what a nice view he made.

>Cool down, boy!< I repeated to myself. >Remember, you are still missing >Daniel, right?<

>Exactly.<

Disgusted with myself for my (>sluttiness<) rebound quickness, I shook my head and decided to leave as soon as possible. Putting the money on the table, with a rather big tip which I kept telling myself was NOT nice-ass-service tip, I grabbed my jacket from the chair and left the cafe without looking back.

Determined not to go back there again.

* * * * *

Ten o'clock the nest morning, I was back at the cafe again. I took a seat by the window, threw a brooding look at the table me and Daniel had shared the previous day, and crossed my arms in front of me while waiting for someone to bring me the menu.

"The menu, sir?"

I knew it was him even before I looked up and met those blue, deep eyes. >Damn! How is it possible for someone to look so good at ten in the morning?< He obviously recognized me too, because a shy smile showed on his face as he handed me the menu.

"Thank you."

His smile widened. It was infectious. I felt my face break up in a silly grin.

"You're alone today, sir?" he asked.

"Yes." I let my eyes sweep over the words on the menu, then handed it back to him. "Just a coffee and a bagel, please."

As he reached out and took the menu back, our fingers made contact. "That's not much of a breakfast, is it?"

It threw me a bit. "No, I guess not," I said as I struggled to come up with a good comeback.

But he had gone back into waiter-mood again. "Will that be all then, sir?"

I nodded and he turned and walked away. Once again, I got a good view of him...walking away. >Damn!<

He was back a short while later, placing a tray with the requested coffee and bagel on it, as well as a bowl of something that looked like carved up fresh fruit.

I raised both eyebrows. He met my questioning eyes with a slight shrug and a somewhat nervous smile. "It's good for you. And..." He lowered his voice. "It's on the house."

"Oh." I contemplated this for a second, and then I reached my hand out to him and said, "I'm Alex."

He took my offered hand without any hesitance. "Darren."

"Nice to meet you Darren."

We shook hands and he didn't let go immediately, or maybe I didn't let go, anyway we ended up holding hands for that extra moment that told me this was more than a casual introduction.

"So," I said while our hands reluctantly parted. "When do you get off work?"

He didn't answer at first, just looked down at my face silently, and I began to think that I had totally misinterpreted what had gone on between us, but then he said in a neutral voice,

"Around four."

I held his gaze then, to prevent any more potential misunderstandings. "Want to go get a drink then, Darren?"

"Sure, Alex."

* * * * * *

We went to the movies.

I can't even remember what we were watching, some horror flick, I think, but I do remember Darren laying one hand on my leg about half an hour through it and then keeping it there for the rest of the running time, occasionally giving it a couple of squeezes.

I stayed painfully hard during the entire movie. The boy was torturing me, plain and simple. I guess I was desperate for some human contact or whatever, because the only thing that stopped me from reaching over and shove his face down into my lap was the fact that he made no hint that he wanted me to. The hand on my leg was the only subtle move he made during the whole movie, and once it had ended and we were back outside, he turned down my offer to go to my place with a "It's late and I have to work tomorrow." Then he waved over a cab. For himself.

Well, what the fuck...?

Before he got into the cab he turned to me and looked straight into my eyes. "Alex," he said with that soft, low voice of his and took my hand. "I would like to see you again, some other night. What do you say?"

"Well..." I was going to tell him no, figuring that if he wouldn't give me some there probably were others that gladly would and "some" was exactly what I needed right then, but something stopped me. Something...It was like the first time with Daniel all over again. I hadn't been able to brush him off either. "Sure," is what came out of my mouth. "I'd like that too, Darren."

Darren put his arms around me and kissed me, letting his wet tongue slide between my lips and tangle up with mine. When he let me go, I was breathless.

"See you tomorrow?" he said as he backed away.

I nodded. Darren got into the cab and disappeared down the road. For a moment I just stood there on the sidewalk and wondered what had happened. Had I just agreed to a DATE? I mean, another one?

Shaking my head at myself, I started walking back to the hotel.

Alone.

* * * * * *

The dream I had that night was truly disturbing.

It started out good and all, with me lying naked on a warm beach by a green ocean with the sun very nicely heating up my body.

And there were hands. Warm, strong, caressing hands, touching every part of my body, setting it on fire. I tried to see whom they belonged to but the sun shone straight into my eyes every time I opened them, and I couldn't make out any features. But I could tell there were more than one.

The hands were removed and replaced with lips. I was being sucked and licked and bitten in places I didn't even know could be reached, and as I was gently turned over onto my stomach my cock was stone hard and my eyes were finally able to look around.

The beach was gone. I was in a bed, Daniel's bed, and this fact had me drawing the conclusion that Daniel was one of the people caressing me. Although I still couldn't see anyone.

Then, suddenly, one of the faces came into focus. It was Darren. He was smiling his incredible smile at me and then he bent down and kissed me on the mouth just like he had on the street.

"I will make you feel good again, Alex," he said to me and then his face disappeared from my view and instead I felt a hot, wet tongue travel down my back. As it reached the small of my back it stopped for a moment, lingering, until I opened my mouth to complain, and then it moved lower. I sighed at the feeling.

Lips and teeth was applied to my ass, and then I felt the tongue come back and swipe over my opening before making its way inside my body.

I screamed. In my dream. It felt like I was about to explode.

The blissful tongue fucked me hard, driving all sense and thought from me, coaxing me higher and higher until I was floating above the bed, looking down on what was being done to my body. Once again I heard the voice that said; "You will feel so good again, Alex," and then I was back in my own body and the tongue was gone. And so was Daniel's bed.

When I lifted my head and looked around this time, I was in a prison cell, not unlike the ones you see in Russian war movies, and I was lying, still naked, on the ice cold floor. Mulder was in the cell with me. He was sitting against the wall, as far away from me as possible, and his dark eyes looked straight in to mine. "Traitor," he whispered to me.

I was still hard, and aching for release. "Touch me!" I screamed at Mulder, but he didn't react. The ache now bordered on unbearable pain, and I started to cry, hoping that he would see the state I was in and come to my rescue. But he didn't move, just kept staring hard into my eyes.

"Help me, Mulder," I finally pleaded with him.

"You betrayed me," he said back. "And this is how you pay for that."

And that's was when I woke up. Hard. Sweating. Aching.

Crying.

>Fuck!<

* * * * * *

I arrived at the cafe at ten to four. Darren was getting changed so I sat down at a table to wait for him.

Today was the day I had planned to leave Washington. All morning I had debated with myself weather I should follow this plan or not, but all along I knew that I wouldn't. I knew that I would go and meet Darren when he got off from work. Not because he had been one of the stars in my disturbing dream the previous night, but because I seriously thought I might go mad if I didn't get some human contact today to rid me of the awful feeling the dream had given me.

I hadn't slept all after waking up from it, and I was in a lousy mood because of it.

What the fuck took Darren so long? Was he shaving his fucking legs in there?

God. I so did not need this right now.

I hadn't looked in the mirror this morning, but I was sure that I looked like a mess. I probably had visible lines in my face and eyes so puffy people would think I had been on a five-day bender. Or spent the whole last night crying like a baby.

>Hurry THE FUCK up, Darren!<

When my date finally showed up at my side, I just stood without a word, wiping the smile off his face, and swept by him on my way out on to the street. He quietly followed behind me.

Once outside I turned and looked him straight in the eye. Darren stared back at me.

"My God, Alex, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing, which is precisely what the problem is," I answered icily.

Darren got a confused look on his face. That handsome face.

"I...I don't understand," he said admittedly.

I took a step closer to him, invading his personal space a little.

"I can't do this, Darren."

"W-what do you mean?"

I wanted him to understand what I was saying. Usually when I was in that situation I would shove a gun in the other person's chest to get him to listen, but for obvious reasons that was not a method I could practice this time. So I just hoped my words would be sincere enough for him to get it.

"I can't go on another date with you, Darren. Okay? I can't have another coffee with you and I can't go see another movie with you and I can't get another good night kiss like last night and then spend another night like the one I just had. I can't pretend that this is what I want, Darren. Okay?"

Get. It.

He stayed silent during my speech, but his eyes had come to life with...something? Was it anger? I hoped it was, because I couldn't deal with pity right now. I kept talking;

"I need sex, Darren, okay? I need to take you to bed and fuck you and just let go, and then I need to come together and do it all over again. Do you understand what I am saying? Do you understand what I want?"

I stopped. Darren was looking at me with the same look in his eyes, and when he saw that I was done talking, he slowly nodded in answer to my last question.

"Yes." His voice was a bit raspy, like he had some problem finding it. Then he said again, a bit clearer, "Yes, I do."

I waited. He licked his lips and seemed to withdraw into himself for a brief moment, and then he reached out and took my hand.

He took my hand.

"Come on, Alex," he said and ushered me to start walking with him across the street.

"Where are we going?" I asked, resisting slightly.

His grip on my wrist tightened.

"My place. I understand now. So let's go."

* * * * * *

To be continued in part IV...

Feedback (craved more than caffeine) to 

September 2001

 

* * *

 

Author: Black Coffee   
Title: Coffee and Stories IV  
X-files slash, last part of a series  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Krycek/other  
Disclaimer: Alex Krycek (assassin, sexyboy) and Fox Mulder (agent, object-of-desire) are not mine, they have been borrowed from Chris Carter and Fox Network without permission. Sorry 'bout that, guys!  
Archive: RatB and Down in the Basement go right ahead. All others let me know first!  
Summary: Alex needs to reaffirm himself, and Darren takes him to a club in the city...  
Spoilers: Takes place between "Apocrypha" and "Tunguska", which mean Post-silo and Pre-arm-hacking. End of spoilers, ladies and gentlemen.  
Note: My Alex is not entirely bad, sorry! If you feel this is inconsistent with canon, feel free to yell at me. Also, there is disturbingly little coffee-drinking in this part but, hey, I wasn't in the mood, 'kay...  
Neither of my boys uses protection in this story because they are stupid, stupid, stupid! For everyone else, safe sex is a must!  
Thanks to Cappuccino for beta. Love, B.C.

* * *

COFFEE AND STORIES IV  
Boy lets go

"I understand now," he said. "Let's go."

Darren took me under the arm and started dragging me across the street from the cafe where he worked and into one of the back roads. I didn't protest, just let him lead me. Where to, I didn't know. He didn't say, and I didn't care. After maybe three blocks, he made a left turn and proceeded to lead me through the backdoor of a big, ugly building decorated with metal stairs and a rapidly deteriorating exterior.

I looked around, breathing in the dust. "You live here?"

"Yes."

Those were the first words we had exchanged since outside the cafe. Darren ascended about two set of stairs with me, and then stopped right outside an apartment door which had the number 69 neatly printed into the worn off wooden material.

Apartment 69. How...promising.

Darren let go of me and I took a step back to lean against the dirty wall right next to the door. Silently I watched as Darren produced a pair of keys and unlocked it before he invited me to enter with a gentlemanly gesture.

"Welcome to my humble home."

I walked inside, took a look around the neat and tidy but nonetheless shabby room. "Well," I said as my host carefully closed and locked the door behind him. "It ain't no castle."

"That it ain't," he replied as he grabbed me and pushed me up against the nearest wall, his tongue making its way down my throat, effectively stopping me from saying anything else.

I responded with suitable enthusiasm, grabbed his shoulders and gave back as good as I got. Which was by no means an easy task. Darren had obviously gone into porno-mood during that short walk from his job to his apartment and was now sucking the very breath from my lungs.

Or was it perhaps my little speech earlier that had lead to this?

With an effort, I broke free from his mouth and looked into his face, still trying to catch my breath.

"Darren, listen, I didn't mean that you had to take me home and...do this...I just tried to explain why I needed more than a movie tonight to..."

"Ssssch." Darrren put a finger against my lips, silencing me. "I understand what you meant. Just let me do this for you, okay!"

Guys are so great! No fuss, no explanation, just plain old lust and...

Darren interrupted my trail of thought by pushing me away from him and towards the coach. "Sit."

I sat.

"Here!" Darren threw me a heavy, furry quilt. "Take this and lie down."

What?

"Darren, what..."

Darren looked down at his wristwatch. "It's now 4:30. You can sleep for 5 hours on my coach starting now, before we have to leave. And believe me, you will need it."

I sat with the quilt in my lap, staring up at him, mouth open. Sleep? Hadn't he heard what I said? He wanted me to go to >sleep<?

Bang! That was the sound of Darren going into what must be the bedroom and slam the door shut.

Bastard!

I figured that I should just stand up and walk out, but for some reason the idea didn't appeal to me. The idea of curling up underneath the warm quilt and close my eyes right there on Darren's worn down couch, however, did. What had he said; five hours? Five hours of undisturbed, hopefully dreamless, sleep in this hidden apartment, with Darren in the next room.

Oh, well.

Why the hell not?

* * * * * *

"Alex."

"Mmmpffmm."

"Alex! Wake up!"

I opened my eyes and stared up into blue ones, staring right back down at me.

"Get up, Alex."

"Fuck off."

"Your five hours are up, now get off my couch!"

I mumbled something obscene to him but sat up and looked around, rubbing my sleepy eyes and trying to estimate what time it was. "What time is it?"

"9:30. Here!"

He threw me a pair of clean, well-ironed gray pants. "They should fit you."

I paid a little extra attention to my tormentor. He had definitely been up for a while. The man looked like he had just stepped out of the shower, and he was neatly dressed in beige pants and a white shirt. With that face and body of his, he looked like a fucking angel.

Okay. I was awake.

Looking down at the pair of pants in my lap, I asked suspiciously; "Where are we going?"

"Out."

* * * * * *

He took me to a club.

The line outside stretched for almost a block, and I looked curiously at the people we walked past as we joined the end of the long queue. They were all around my age, men and women, straight and gay couples, some dressed up like it was Halloween and some dressed casually like Darren and me.

The music coming from the front door was loud and...well, loud.

The queue moved slowly forward, and we moved with it.

I still wasn't quite sure what was going in on in Darren's mind. He hadn't touched me since waking me up and shoving me into the shower. But he had given me that kiss earlier in his apartment, that deep, soul-searching kiss, and he hadn't told me to fuck off after my little speech before that.

So, what were his plans for the evening? I guessed I just had to wait and see.

Finally we reached the doors, and as we entered the dark, vibrant club and looked around, I felt something close to electricity start buzzing in my veins. It was that old familiar feeling of going out and letting go that you got when you knew the night was young and everything it held was still ahead of you. A buzz of adrenaline.

Of feeling alive.

I instantly loved the club. I LOVED it!

We found ourselves in a huge room with stairs and balconies and colorful light everywhere. Deafening music blasted out from two large speakers hanging from the ceiling, making the floor and walls vibrate as if it had electrical currents running through it, charging up the people inside. There were people everywhere, dressed up or not, busying themselves with dancing, chatting, drinking and enjoying the night. I also noticed that there were quite a few that were indulging in more...should we say 'steamier' activities. Oh, it was that kind of club Darren had taken me to.

Good boy!

Darren's eyes met mine and he smiled that straight-to-my-cock smile and tilted his head sideways. "Wanna dance?" he mouthed to me over the music, and I nodded back.

We hit the dance floor.

It was quite crowded, and whichever way I turned I bumped into people dancing all around me. At one point I even lost sight of Darren, as bodies clashed into me, rubbed up against me and surrounded me in the slick and sweaty mash of the large club. I decided that there was not much I could do about it, and just gave in, following the motion of the mass.

It was wonderful! Fucking amazing!

It had been so long since I had done this, since I had been out dancing in a club, that I had forgotten how good it could make a weary soul feel.

I supposed that I had been Alex the Assassin for so long that I had forgotten there once had been an Alex the Carefree Teenager, not to mention an Alex the Happy Party Animal, and a number of other epithets in the same category.

Some part of me had missed them, those men I had been.

And tonight, for one night only, I became all those other Alexes again. Letting myself go. Surrendering myself to the moment.

Someone grabbed me from behind and as I turned around I was enveloped in strong arms and brutally kissed right on the lips. As I was released I saw that the person who had kissed me was a very attractive and very male vampire who smiled widely at me and then turned his back to me. Next I was caught by a beautiful woman with a cleavage that a man could easily drown in, and thoroughly kissed again. And that's how it went from there on. I was surrounded by this mass of people who touched me everywhere, and still it didn't feel threatening. It just felt...friendly. And liberating.

Having fully given into the feeling, I suddenly felt a pair of arms slide around my neck and a body pressing close to me. Darren's startling blue eyes looked into mine, and I caught his head in my hands and covered his lips with my own without even thinking about it. His mouth opened beneath mine, and our tongues entangled, our bodies moving slowly together. The kiss must have lasted for ten minutes, and when we finally parted Darren's eyes were all foggy and he had obvious problems focusing on my face. I was no better off myself, and held him close again, burying my face into his warm neck. Feeling his hot breath against my ear and his hardness against my own, I closed my eyes and whimpered into his soft skin.

His breathing quickened and then I heard his voice over the music, so close to my ear, so sexy.

"Alex, I think I'm going to fuck you tonight," he said, and the words shot straight to my stomach. "I think I'm going to fuck you so hard and good you won't be able to walk for days."

I shuddered in his arms. Oh God.

Deciding that I had to respond to this, I licked a trail up his neck, felt him tremble, and than said into his ear,

"Please, Darren, please fuck me tonight," in a low, seductive tone.

Or, that was what I had intended to say, but what really came out of my restricted throat was an embarrassingly needy and raspy, "Aarghfmmmf."

I felt, rather than saw, Darren smile against my shoulder.

As the dancing continued, we didn't let go of each other long enough to stop kissing.

The music kept playing, and we kept moving.

* * * * *

The cab ride from the club back to Darren's apartment took maybe ten minutes, but it felt like hours. Years. We sat side by side, our legs and shoulders touching, and I was surprised I didn't just implode and melt out over the seat, I was that hot. I thought we would never reach our stop, and once we were there I thought we would never make up to apartment number 69.

It felt like I would die if I didn't get to feel Darren's naked body against mine RIGHT NOW!

Finally, finally we reached his door and were inside it and all over each other. In two seconds flat, right there on the hard floor just inside the front door, we fell together and started ripping at each others clothes, the only sound heard being that of fabric shredding and the word "off off off!" being gasped out into the darkness of the room.

As soon as I got one bit of naked skin exposed to me, I dove down on it with lips and teeth. When I had gotten him and myself naked enough to feel somewhat satisfied, I grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head, exposing his chest to me in the most delicate way.

Occasionally, I heard Darren cry out when I was being just a little bit too rough on him, and I had to apologetically lick at the wound, but otherwise I heard no complaints from him about my furious hunger.

"A-Alex." I hushed him with a kiss, but as soon as I released his lips he said my name again. "Alex!"

"What?" My voice was a growl.

"I changed my mind."

"WHAT!"

My body stiffened and I stared down at him, and in the darkness I saw an evil smile break out on his lips. In that moment, I think I could have strangled him.

"Alex, no," he said as I promptly ignored him and went back to my munching. "I mean it, I have changed my mind about what I said I wanted to do."

"Darren? What the fuck are you...?"

The next words he said reached my ears and my fried brain a moment later.

"I think I want YOU to fuck ME instead!"

"You fucking BASTARD!" My head swam and a stream of obscenities poured out of my mouth. "You little fuck, I will fucking kill you, you piece of fucking shit, I'm going to fuck that ass of yours so hard, you bastard..."

I was brutally interrupted by a hand coming out and clamping itself over my mouth. Dark, dilated eyes stared up into my face. "Stop talking and start showing me instead, you wuss!"

Right. I decided to take that as a challenge.

Seeing how we were on the floor by the door, there was no hope to retrieve anything that could be used as lubricate, and standing up to go get some was simply out of the question, so I decided I just had to improvise. Feeling Darren's eyes on me, I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked it, carefully covering all fingers in a coat of saliva. Reaching down again I saw Darren's eyes widen, and as my first finger made contact with his ass, he started to shiver.

I let my finger circle his opening, and then I slipped it inside him without any warning.

Darren whimpered. With my eyes I tried to tell him to relax.

Then I slid another one into him. He cried out. "Alex!"

The sound turned me on even more, if that was even possible, and I carefully slid down his body to apply my lips and teeth onto the skin on his hip. And as I did I let a third finger glide into his body.

This time his shout could probably be heard across the city.

I knew I must be hurting him by going too fast and not using enough lube, but by the way he was moaning and writhing on the floor, I somehow didn't think he cared at that point. He was barely coherent, much less putting up any resistance to my ministrations.

I lapped at the top of his cock a couple of times, before swallowing it down to the root. My fingers buried in his ass now had a definite mission with their stroking in and out, and after a few unsuccessful tries I finally reached that spot deep within him that I had been searching for.

"OH FUCK! ALEX!"

Darren stiffened and arched his back, his head making a muffled thud as it slammed into the hard floor beneath. I couldn't answer, what with my mouth full and all, but he didn't wait for a reply. "Again, Alex! AGAIN!"

I circled my fingers inside him and swiped over his prostate again, and again he nearly hollered the place down. He lifted his head up, sweat running down his forehead, and looked down at me with wild eyes.

"Alex, fuck me, please, I need you to fuck me NOW!"

I let his dick slip out of my mouth for a moment and shook my head.

"Sorry. No lube," I managed to get out before I was back to sucking him again.

His head fell back, helpless, and his voice came out in a desperate plea.

"Then please finish me off, please Alex, please do it! You're killing me here, I need to come, please make me come..."

I obliged. At my next hard suck, the litany of words stopped abruptly as Darren arched back again, and came in my mouth with a cry, "YES!"

I swallowed down every drop, and then affectionately gave his dick one last lick before I released it. Darren lay with closed eyes, his heavily rising and falling chest the only sign of life that I could see, and although I watched him with not a little pride, there was still the very urgent and persistent matter of my own hard on. I hadn't come this far tonight just to have to get myself off.

"Darren." I nudged him a little with my foot. "Hey, Darren."

He sighed and opened his eyes, sated blue eyes looking straight up into mine.

"Oh, wow! Alex, that was..."

"Yeah yeah," I waved my hand impatiently and tried to get him to focus on my immediate problem instead. "There is still something left to do before we can call it a night, you know."

Okay, so maybe not the most romantic invitation, but I was fucking DESPERATE. Darren let his eyes drop to my groin, smiled and licked his lips, and then looked back up into my face again.

"Not here," he said.

"What?"

"Bedroom. Now!"

It was an order, and who was I to protest?

* * * * * *

I was lying flat on my back, knees raised, hands clutching the bed sheet, eyes closed. Further down the bed, Darren was busy licking, nipping and nuzzling my groin, and I was busy trying to hold on to my last bit of self-control. My dear host had made it very clear to me that if I made it through his preparations without coming, he would let me fuck him. So I gritted my teeth and lived down the torture he administered to my body.

Being in this bed instead of on the hard floor certainly had its advantages. Firstly, it was much more comfortable. Secondly, and most importantly, it gave us access to lubricate, which Darren had now applied generously to his own fingers and then reached behind him, at which point I firmly clamped my eyes shut so as not to lose it right then and there. I rode it out, and he lifted his head from my cock, smiled his breath-taking smile and sat up, straddling me.

"Darren," I groaned, for no other reason than to say his name, and he covered my mouth with his as his hand grabbed hold of my saliva-wet cock. When I felt him start to lower himself down onto me, I wrenched free from the kiss and held his face between my hands, staring deep into his eyes as I filled him.

His eyes went soft and then closed, and he gave himself no rest once he was fully impaled, starting to ride me almost instantly.

It felt like heaven. I actually thought I would die from the sheer sweetness of it.

Releasing his head, I could do nothing but hold on as he drove himself up and down on my cock, the heat enveloping me enough to drive me insane on its own.

As I arched back and felt the climax approach, my mind suddenly pictured Daniel, what he used to look like when I was inside him. I remembered being in his bed and rediscovering myself all over again in our lovemaking, and pain mixed with pleasure as tears filled my eyes and I came hard inside Darren.

When I came down from my high, panting hard and tears streaming down my eyes, Darren was lying beside me, stroking my hair and murmuring soothing words in my ear.

"Sssch, it's okay, Alex, it's okay..."

He pressed his lips against my forehead and I wept even harder.

Daniel. My Daniel.

"Darren..."

"It's okay, Alex, I understand."

"Oh God, Darren, I miss him, I miss him so fucking much..."

"It's okay, just let go, I'm here, just go to sleep..."

So I did. After having totally lost control and cried in the arms of the waiter I had picked up just the day before, I fell asleep and was out for twelve hours, in the bed of a stranger. I must have been out of my mind.

I had another dream that night, or maybe it was a continuation of the last dream, I'm not sure. This time, it started in that Russian prison cell, with me lying, again naked, on the floor. It was so cold in the cell that I couldn't feel my legs or arms, and I tried to move but couldn't get my body to obey. Instead, I lifted my head and looked around, gasping at the sight before me.

Not too far from me, a little to the right, there was a bed, looking invitingly soft and warm, with a fluffy pillow and thick covers spread out over it.

Mulder was sitting cross-legged on the bed. Looking straight at me.

"Mulder," I whispered. "Mulder, I can't feel my arms and legs. Please help me!"

But Mulder didn't respond, just kept staring at me, expressionlessly.

"Mulder, please, I'm going to die!"

I needed to get to that bed, I knew that, or I would freeze to death. I needed Mulder. I needed Mulder to reach down and help me up, fold me into his arms, fall under the covers with me and use his warm, living, breathing body to heat up my cold, dead, numb one.

But Mulder didn't move. I pleaded with him. He didn't listen.

"You have to pay," he said, over and over.

"No, Mulder, listen!" I was starting to get desperate. "I am on YOUR side, I want to go after the same men you do, destroy them, expose them, now you have to help me!"

He rose from the bed. A sharp pang of happiness went through me. Maybe this dream wouldn't be as bad as the last one, maybe this time Mulder would hear me and help me and....

He walked past me, towards the closed door.

"No, Mulder..." I breathed, all hope leaving me at once. "Don't leave me, don't leave me, please don't leave..."

With one last, blank look in my direction, Mulder opened the cell door and disappeared through it. My head sank back to the floor and I closed my eyes.

He would never forgive me!

Never!

And I prepared myself for a slow, cold, lonely death on that hard floor.

I had to pay for my betrayal. The price was going to be high.

When I woke up, soaked in sweat and shaking, it was already late afternoon, and Darren was waiting for me with dinner in the oven. He was standing in the bedroom doorway when I woke up. Wearing an apron.

"Hey," he said when he saw that I was awake, but he sounded a bit uncertain. "I didn't know if you would want any food, so I thought I'd wait until you woke up..."

I smiled at him. He was beautiful.

"Thanks," I said and sat up, looking around the small bedroom for my shirt. "I'd love something to eat!"

Darren immediately brightened up and gave me a truly wicked smile in return. Well, well, well, someone had been anxious for me to stay for dinner. Bless him!

"Darren," I said when I saw him preparing to go back out into the kitchen. "Come here a second."

He looked a bit confused but came back into the room and approached the bed. When he was within touching distance, I grabbed him by the apron and pulled him down on to the mattress.

"You're beautiful," I murmured and nestled my face into his hair. He sighed and returned my kisses.

"I was afraid you would leave as soon as you woke up," he confessed.

I held him closer to me and told him, "I can stay for dinner, but I have to go soon."

There was a sigh against my naked shoulder. "Okay."

We lay contently in each other's arms for a while longer, listening to the other one's heart beat, and then I drew back a bit to get a better look at his face. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"So," he began. "How long are you in town for?"

That was a good question.

"Not much longer," I answered. He nodded.

"When do you think you will come back again?"

"I don't know."

Looking into his sad, beautiful face and thinking back, on last night, the club, the people there, Daniel, Mulder, the dreams I had had lately, I decided I had to be honest with him.

"I don't know when I can come back," I said, forcing him to look at me, to meet my eyes, see that I was telling him the truth. "Because I think I may have to go to Russia."

Darren stared at me as if I was crazy. Maybe I was. I wasn't very superstitious, but I knew the difference between a dream and a foreboding, and mine last night had definitely been of the latter category.

I would have to go to Russia.

Soon.

To pay the price.

And then, maybe, it would be over.

At last.

* * * * * *

The End.

I hope you liked this series.  
Feedback, feedback, feedback: 

  
Archived: September 23, 2001 


End file.
